


Because of you

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunkeness, Established Relationship, M/M, Marcus being a loving boyfriend, Tomas takes a beating, mention of suicide, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: While finishing up some work at church, Tomas gets a surprising visit from an unexpected person.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey oh Fandom! 
> 
> Felt like sharing another one shot with you guys. This was written in response to the confrontation of Tomas and Jim in the church...what could have happened.
> 
> This is set after season 1 but before season 2 road trip. 
> 
> Title comes from song "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson

"Enter." Tomas said hearing a knocking at his door as the door opened and looking up saw Marcus enter. "Wow actually knocking? What's the occasion?" Tomas asked in mock surprise.

Marcus just shrugged saying "Thought I try something new."

Tomas just shook his head smiling and stood up saying "I thought you were meeting Father Bennett to get another case or any information?"

"He didn't have anything at the moment. He thought he did but it turns out it wasn't. So I thought I would stop by and check on you."

"Yeah not much here, just preparing for a sermon this Sunday."

"Oh?" Marcus asked walking over and looked at the bible passage. "Ah that's a good one."

"I thought so." Tomas said with a nod when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Marcus..."

"Hmm?" Marcus responded nuzzling the side of Tomas' face.

"We are in church."

"So?"

"Well this isn't really church like behavior." Tomas explained but still tilted his head to the side feeling Marcus place light kisses to the available skin.

"You won't believe what kind of non church like behavior happens in church."

Tomas had to concede to that and said, "True but we are held to a much higher standard." he felt a puff of air against his ear from Marcus' chuckle.

"Are we now?"

"So I am told." Tomas said Tomas as

Marcus sighed and said "Well then." and slowly moved away from Tomas who sighed wishing he could have the warmth and safety of Marcus' body back on his.

"Here I belong to God..." Tomas started seeing Marcus lean against the desk arms crossed.

"Well then I guess that means at home you belong to me. All of you."

Tomas blushed saying, "Yes..."

"Good I plan on demonstrating that when you get home by the way."

Tomas just nodded feeling his body heat up at the thought of Marcus showing just how much he belonged to the man. Marcus looked up and down Tomas' body smirking when Tomas cleared his throat saying "Um...shall I bring home dinner?"

"Nah I am planning on ordering pizza around 5 you should hopefully be home by the time it gets there."

"I will try but if I don't there better be some left." Tomas warned his boyfriend in a playful tone.

"There will if you get your disgusting pineapple and ham toppings."

"Hey don't complain if you haven't tried it."

"Fruit does not belong on pizza luv." 

Tomas rolled his eyes saying, "Vinegar doesn't belong on fried fish and fries."

"Oh those are fighting words darling." Marcus advised with a playful growl as Tomas just laughed. "I'm serious. There will be consequences for uttering such sacrilege." 

Tomas quirked an eyebrow saying "Oh really?"

"You bet your fine ass there will be." Marcus assured looming over Tomas thanks to his height.

Tomas grinned and kissing him on the nose said, "Off you go, I need to finish this if I want to get home for pizza and atonement."

Marcus just chuckled and said, "See you love."

"Bye Marcus." Tomas said watching Marcus leave closing the door.

Tomas walked back to his desk and sitting down said, "Alright let's get this done."

It was about 5 when he finally finished and smiling said, "Perfect. I'll review it tomorrow." he stood up stretching and started putting away his books and such when he heard his door open. He turned instantly saying "Hello?" he stood there seeing Jessica's husband standing in the doorway.

"Jim...can I help you?" Tomas asked tentatively since the last time he met Jessica's husband it didn't go very well.

"No you have done enough." Jim said with a slur as Tomas realized that man was drunk.

"Jim you are drunk, go home and be with Jessica. I am closing up. Do you need me to call her?"

"She left me."

Tomas stood there processing the words then said, "I'm sorry?"

"She left me...Jessica fucking left me."

Tomas rubbed the back of his head not surprised that Jessica finally decided to leave the man. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did she say why?"

"Because of you!" Jim shouted stumbling towards Tomas.

"What?"

"She left because of you!"

"Jim I haven't seen her since that time in the church like 4 months ago."

"She left me for someone like you...another Mexican! She said that she couldn't be with me anymore...that I didn't lover her. I loved her! But she still loved you! She still wanted you and couldn't have you!"

"I am sorry this happened Jim. Look I will be glad to give you the number of a therapist that deals with this kind of situation." Tomas offered walking over to his desk and opening a drawer pulled out a book with different contacts.

"You are not sorry you son of a bitch!" Jim growled as Tomas turned just to be met with a punch across the face.

Tomas stumbled against the filing cabinet behind his desk touching his nose seeing blood. "Jim please this is not going to solve anything! Beating me up will not bring back Jessica."

"No but it will make me feel good. When I first met you I wanted to punch you! To beat you up! But no we were in the church and I thought it was wrong. Well fuck that! The church means nothing if Jessica left me. You mean nothing either!"

He grabbed the back of Tomas' shirt and threw him against the desk. Tomas crashed against it hard when Jim came after him, but he quickly dodged out of the way.

He backed up towards the door keeping his eyes on Jim, as the man stumbled towards him holding something. Tomas looked at his hand and saw that he was holding a stapler.

"Jim stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Do it! I don't care!" Jim roared rushing Tomas with surprising speed and accuracy for a drunk man. Tomas instantly grabbed Jim's wrist that held the stapler, which was raised to strike him. He pushed Jim back watching him stumble and turning raced to the door. He almost grabbed the doorknob when he was slammed to the floor.

"Get off!" Tomas shouted feeling the heavy weight of the man pinning his lower half to the floor. Tomas struggled when he felt Jim grabbed his hair and slam his face against the wooden floor, twice.

Tomas saw stars as his forehead hit the wood and knew he had to get the man off. With a growl, he turned turned his body knocking Jim off. Jim climbed to his feet as Tomas cried out at the immense in his head the movement caused. Suddenly he grunted in pain as Jim started kicking Tomas in the stomach, side, and ribs.

Tomas let out muffled cries at each blow and curled in on himself to protect his stomach. He cried out in pain as Jim kicked him in the back, then picked him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

He punched Tomas across the face and then in the stomach as Tomas fell to his knees gasping in pain and spitting out blood. He looked up at Jim saying, "Please..."

Jim stood there holding the stapler again and smack Tomas across the face with it. Tomas fell to his side as Jim dropped the stapler next to him saying "I am done with you Tomas...you can go to hell." Jim stumbled out of the office as Tomas just lay there coughing and gasping in pain.

He heard his phone chirp and crawled to his desk. He pulled himself up using his desk and grabbing his phone sat on the floor against it. He unlocked his phone and saw a text from Marcus saying, "The pizza is here. Hope you are getting your cute arse home."

Tomas rested his head against the desk closing his eyes trying to stop the world from spinning. He slowly stood up and grabbing his jacket, did not bother grabbing anything else.

He left his office and closed the door, walking slowly to his car. When he got in he locked all the doors and sat there before running a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he buckled up and turned the car on not bothering to clean the blood from his face or stop the flow of it as he drove home. 

Tomas stood outside his door and knew that Marcus was going to have a fit when he saw the state he was in. Tomas let out a sigh and unlocked the door opening it.

Tomas hung his jacket up, tossed his phone and keys in the little dish by the door, and walked down the hallway. The smell of warm pizza hit his nose but it did not entice him.

"Thought I was going to be dining alone." Marcus exclaimed turning from the fridge when he said, "Bloody hell Tomas what happened!"He rushed over to his partner when Tomas held up his hand to stop him.

"Please...I...just need to sit..."

Marcus led Tomas to the couch and said "Who did this to you!"

Tomas sat down saying "I...Jim..."

"Who is this Jim!" Marcus demanded walking to the bathroom to grab a towel and first aid kit.

"Jessica's now ex husband apparently. Met him once before when things ended between Jessica and I...he came to the church...drunk...shit..." Tomas gasped in pain accidentally rubbing his cheek that the stapler struck.

Marcus returned with a wet towel saying "Let me look at you love." He sat next to his lover and gently washed away the blood from Tomas' face.

Marcus noticed the gash on Tomas’ cheek and said, “What the hell did he use?”

“A stapler…” Tomas said softly with a sigh as Marcus kept the towel on it to help stop the bleeding.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have beaten the shit out of that fucker." Marcus growled feeling his blood boil at the thought of this man harming his love.

"Couldn't get to my phone...tried to talk to him...talk him down..."

"Darling talking never works with the angry and drunk." Marcus advised, gently wiping Tomas' bloody nose as Tomas winced. "Damn Tomas, you should have at least called to let me drive you home."

"I was able to drive home...just slowly..."

"Look we should report this to the police."

"No…I think this is my punishment for the times I fooled around with a married woman." Tomas muttered wincing as he took a deep breath.

Marcus chuckled saying "Highly doubt that. The man assaulted you love."

"I just want to rest." Tomas admitted leaning his head against Marcus' shoulder.

"We should at least take you to the doctor...ER or something..."

"No I am fine." 

Marcus gently laid Tomas back and said "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"I'm fine Marcus." Tomas muttered weakly waving his hand as Marcus rolled his eyes and started undoing his shirt. 

Marcus pushed Tomas’ shirt back and cursed. Looking at Tomas' torso he saw bruises everywhere. "Fuck...Tomas...he do this too?"

Tomas just nodded saying "Pretty much." Marcus looked up at Tomas who met his eyes saying "Marcus...I..."

Marcus shook his head saying, "It's all right. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

He guided Tomas into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid as he started a bath. Tomas just sat there feeling himself zone out as Marcus said "Come on, up we go."

Marcus finished undressing Tomas and helped lower him into the tub. Tomas gasped at the sensation of warm water on his aching body as Marcus knelt next to him. Wetting a cloth, Marcus gently started cleaning Tomas' body while stock of his lover's injuries. With a sigh he knew the bruising and pain would be worst tomorrow.

"We are going to take you to the doctor tomorrow love, I want to make sure that you are all right."

"I told you I am fine. All I need is rest."

Marcus just sighed saying "Very well. You are not going to work tomorrow then."

"But the sermon..."

"Damn it Tomas, will you listen to me? You are hurt and need to heal. Either you are going to the doctors tomorrow or you are staying home." Marcus said with an edge to his voice as Tomas just looked down and nodded.

Marcus sighed saying "I am sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice...I am just worried. You took a beating."

"I know I just hate how I wasn't able to fight back...I should have."

"Well we all know when it comes to fighting you try to take the high road."

Tomas said "Yeah...stupid."

"Sometimes, but he should not have done this to you love." Tomas just nodded as Marcus saw Tomas start to nod off.

"Come on let's get you to bed before you fall asleep in the tub and drown yourself."

He helped Tomas out and dried him off, before dressing him in some boxers and laying him in bed. He gave Tomas some Motrin and a glass of water as Tomas swallowed the pills saying "Thanks."

"Now go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Marcus said softly as he kissed Tomas gently who kissed back. Marcus covered Tomas and left the room cleaning up the kitchen before settling in for the evening.

Loud knocking stirred Marcus from his sleep as he opened his eyes seeing light streaming in from the curtains. He heard mumbling and saw Tomas curled up against him resting on his chest, as Marcus kissed his head smiling.

The knocking got louder as Tomas said "Someone's at the door..."

"Yeah I know, maybe they'll go away if we ignore them." said Marcus when a voice said,

"Open up it's the police."

"Bloody fucking hell." Marcus muttered rubbing his eyes.

Tomas sat up saying with shock and fear "The police!"

"Stay here." Marcus ordered pulling on some pants and walking to the door said, "Yes what can I help you with?"

"We need to talk with a Tomas Ortega."

"Regarding what?"

"It is about Jim Ridmark."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"We just want to know how Mr. Ortega knows him."

"Why?"

"He killed himself last night."

Marcus sighed and opened the door saying "Badge." The officers showed their badges as Marcus unlocked the door saying, "Tomas is not available to talk. He is recovering."

"Recovering?" One of the officers asked confused.

"Yes. He was attacked last night at his church."

"Did he report it?" the other officer asked pulling out his notepad.

"No, he isn't sure if he wants to."

"Who are you?"

"His partner."

"Marcus let them in." Tomas said gently leaning against the door frame of the bedroom as all three looked at him in shock. His body was covered in dark bruises, his left eye was swollen, and had bruising around his nose, cheek, and jaw.

Marcus went to him saying, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah just sore. Please officers come in."

They did so closing the door as one office said "Who did this?"

"Jim Ridmark."

"Well that explains his suicide note."

"If it is a suicide why are you questioning him?" Marcus asked looking at the two men.

"Procedure."

"Well is there anything else you want?"

"No, you should really go to the doctor sir...make sure there is nothing terribly wrong with you."

Marcus looked at Tomas saying, “See even the men in blue agree."

Tomas sighed saying "Fine. I will go."

The officers nodded and left as Marcus said "Good, let's go then. The sooner we get there the better."

Marcus sat in the waiting room looking at a magazine that still talked about the story of the pope being mysteriously saved and who the attacker was.

Marcus felt a familiar presence sit next him and said, "How the hell did you find me Bennett?"

"Sources. Is Father Tomas all right?"

"He'll be fine, got roughed up by a mad parishioner last night. Why are you here?"

"Have a case. There have been signs of possible demon activities in Utah."

"Why the hell in Utah?"

"Don't know, here is the case file. You will be working with another exorcist out there."

"Why? All I need is Tomas."

"If the signs prove accurate this demon is strong and you will need assistance."

"Who is this fellow exorcist that we will be working with?" "Donovan Sleuth."

"You are not serious." Marcus growled looking at Bennett.

"Very. I read that you two trained together."

"Yes."

"Good then you will be familiar with each other. You will leave as soon as possible."

"Tomas needs to heal Bennett. There is no way that he will be able to go up against a demon in his state."

Bennett stood saying, "You have till next Thursday to leave. I will have your plane tickets mailed to you by then. You will meet Donovan at the airport and he will take you to the hotel."

"What if Tomas is not better by then."

"He can still be of help even if he's not in the field. He'll just sit it out, in Utah." Bennett explained before leaving.

"Cold hearted bastard."

"I take it Father Bennett was just here then."

Marcus turned seeing Tomas appear and standing said "Hey."

"Hey."

"Well?"

"Nothing broken or ruptured. Just bruising…bad bruising. Is that a case?"

"Yeah we leave next Thursday.”

"Where to?"

"Utah." Marcus said wrapping an arm around Tomas' waist to help steady him.

"Never been to Utah."

"Heard there isn't much there." 

"Well we'll be ready."

Marcus looked at him saying "You sure?"

"Yeah the doctor said the first few days will be the roughest." Tomas explained as they got on the elevator.

Marcus nodded when he pulled Tomas to him and kissed him lovingly. "What was that for?"

Marcus just smiled and gently cupped Tomas' cheek saying "No reason, just wanted to."

Tomas blushed as Marcus kissed his forehead as the elevator came to a stop. "Come on let's go home and get you some of that pineapple topped pizza."

Tomas smiled and said "Sounds good."

"No…not really..." Marcus commented wrinkling his nose as Tomas just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry there wasn't much sexy time, I'll make it up to you guys though with the next story. ;) 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
